Chuck & Sarah vs a Different Beginning
by Costas TT
Summary: Hottie super spy Sarah Walker meets Chuck, Ellie, Awesome and Morgan before the Intersect gets stuck in Chuck's head.  AU, somewhat OOC Sarah. Includes parts of the Pilot and the Helicopter.  Not Tango, sorry .  I know, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this while waiting for ideas to come to me for the next chapter of my other in progress fic – which is another way to say I had a major writer's block. As mentioned in the summary, it's AU with the timeline going up to and including the beginning of episode 2 of the series. The idea for it came to me while I was reading the history of the RAF of all things.

It is complete and I'll be posting it at the rate of one chapter a day.

As always, unbeta-ed but proofread.

All standard disclaimers apply for this and all subsequent chapters.

* * *

Washington DC

"Doctor, will she be able to walk again?"

"It's doubtful, very doubtful, I'm sorry my friend."

"But you will try."

"Unfortunately, I can't. I already have too many patients."

"Can't you make an exception for me?"

"No, sorry... But let me tell you what I can do. I can refer you to my best student. She's easily my equal in the field. In fact I've recommended her for a USC fellowship in neurology. She might be able to help." The doctor scribbled on a piece of paper and gave it to his old friend who handed it to his assistant.

"Thank you. I guess this is something," the huge black man said and left. The doctor shook his head. He thought about the girl his friend was referring to and he guessed she was beautiful. He had only seen her X-Rays, MRIs and CT scans, but he knew Langston Graham always hired the best looking ladies.

Southern Afghanistan, near the Pakistani border, a week before

Forward Operating Base Gloria was a hive of activity. Major John Casey, USMC, thought of it as a cross between a Vietnam-era fire support base and a '30s-vintage French Foreign Legion desert fort. Even tonight's entertainment, which consisted of the classic film 'Beau Geste' reminded him of that. Still, it had all the expected twenty-first century tweaks to the old concepts it was based on. Casey stopped and watched as the base's mascot, a donkey appropriately named Gloria, shuffled lazily by. He was bored out of his mind. This place had been built as a home for units engaged in the hunt for a particularly vicious Al Qaeda commander, Hassan Khalid. Yet day after day the air and ground patrols returned empty handed, having found nothing more threatening than nomads or the occasional camel rustler.

In one of the accommodation bunkers a tall blonde meticulously field-stripped and checked her weapons. She was as frustrated as everyone else by the failure to find the target, despite the seemingly solid intelligence and all the high-tech equipment used in the hunt. It didn't help that she disliked and distrusted her own team. They were not CIA personnel like her, but so-called private military contractors, a euphemism for mercenaries. She hated mercenaries. To her they were with few exceptions the lowliest form of men-at-arms, loyal not to a country or a cause, but to money. Engaged in unsavory activities as it might be, the CIA still had a hierarchy, a chain of command and congressional oversight. But these creeps reminded her of outlaws from the Wild West. Just three days ago, a Marine Major had caught one of them trying to plant a miniature wireless camera in the ladies' showers and had beaten the crap outta him. And instead of objecting or complaining, she had praised the officer's action and summarily kicked the offender from the team and sent him back to Kabul. Not something guaranteed to endear her to her team 'mates'.

"Osprey inbound, secure equipment and take cover," blared a voice through the public address system. One of the terps, a young Afghan policeman, hurried to get Gloria to her pen, as others moved to the shelter of the bunkers, prefabricated huts protected by Hesco earth-filled barriers. The MV-22B Osprey had a tremendous downwash when flying in helicopter mode due to its extreme disc loading and special care had to be taken to avoid injury and equipment damage when one came in to land. Casey looked up at the approaching aircraft and then made sure everything was ready in the base helipad area to receive it.

The whole FOB was enveloped in a cloud of choking dust as the Osprey landed. Then, suddenly, disaster struck. The noise of the aircraft masked the scream of the incoming barrage of 107 mm rockets, until they started exploding inside the base. Somehow the insurgents had managed to position their launchers within range of the compound undetected and fired at the most opportune moment, when the antenna of the counter-battery radar had been folded down to protect it from debris kicked up by the Osprey's prop-rotors.

One of the rockets hit the ready ammunition supply for one of the 155 mm howitzers, setting off a spectacular secondary explosion. Another demolished the communications center, while more destroyed storage facilities, the infirmary, part of the motor pool and some of the accommodation huts with direct hits.

Casey had been dragging a wounded Marine to the Osprey, whose pilot bravely kept it on the ground to load casualties and evacuate them to the nearest medical facility, when it disappeared in a blinding fireball. Shrapnel from the exploding aircraft hit him and his charge, killing the young Marine and injuring Casey.

The blonde CIA agent had been running towards one of the base defensive positions when an explosion lifted her off her feet and flung her right on to the side of a parked Maxxpro MRAP. She came to rest by the huge vehicle in a crumpled heap.

As soon as it began, the attack was over. The dazed survivors immediately turned to helping the injured, fighting the numerous fires and policing the area, while on the lookout for a ground assault.

When the young woman came to, she was securely strapped to a stretcher inside an Army medevac helicopter. She couldn't move much, but she could see a medic checking her IV drip. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Marine Major giving a medic the stink eye when the latter informed him while changing a bandage on him that he could not light the huge Costa Gravan cigar he had stuck in his mouth.

"Hey," the huge Marine said when he noticed her watching him. "How are you doing?"

"I don't really know," she replied.

"Name's John Casey."

"Sarah Walker; nice meeting you, Major." They awkwardly shook hands. Sarah thought the Major's name was somewhat familiar. She didn't have time to dwell on it, as the medic injected her with a sedative and put her under for the flight to the nearest surgical hospital.

* * *

_I know it was kinda short, but consider it the prologue. _


	2. Chapter 2

California

It had already been a while since Sarah Walker had been brought to the Westside Medical in LA. Before that she had been mostly kept sedated. From the beginning of her time there she had started to like her attending physician, a Dr. Eleanor Bartowski, MD.

"Good morning Sarah," the brunette doctor said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Lousy; when are you going to get this stupid body brace off of me?"

"Soon, don't worry. Are you feeling any pain?"

"You've got me doped up on the good stuff all the time. It's hard to feel anything. Do you have any good news for me doc?"

"We won't know for sure until later today when the results from your last tests come in."

"Can you at least tell me something concrete in advance?"

"I can't tell you what I do not know myself, Sarah. You were in a nasty accident. Some things might be touch and go."

"What do you mean-" Sarah never finished the question, because Ellie's pager beeped urgently.

"Sorry Sarah, gotta go. See you later."

"OK doc."

"For the umpteenth time, Sarah, my name is Ellie!"

A few hours later Ellie went back to Sarah's room with an armful of papers.

"Sarah, your results are out," she said, her tone serious and lacking the usual cheerfulness.

"About time. Well?"

"Sarah…"

"Spill it."

"The procedure was mostly successful, but you suffered damage to the spine that we could not repair without risking causing greater harm."

"What are you talking about? Just say it!"

"I don't think you'll ever be able to walk unaided again, Sarah. I'm so sorry."

"What?" Sarah's anguished tone matched her shocked expression.

"I said-"

"No need to repeat it, I heard you the first time. I guess I'll be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life… I'd rather have not survived that accident." The accident was a convenient cover story Graham had concocted. It had been believable, especially since Sarah's injuries were consistent with a motor vehicle accident, which was close enough to the truth – in a way.

"Don't say that. Never say that again. All things considered, you are lucky to be alive right now. Besides, the paralysis is only partial. You can use crutches easily."

"Yeah, some luck. Ellie, can you please leave me alone?"

"OK. Call if you need anything."

After Ellie left, Sarah buried her face in her hands and cried; she cried longer and harder than she had ever cried in her entire life. She had been the star of the CIA, the Director's protégée and troubleshooter extraordinaire, and now she would have to adjust to being a cripple for the rest of her miserable existence.

Except for Ellie and the rest of the medical staff, she'd had only one visitor: Langston Graham, who took time off his busy schedule to fly across the country and go see her at the hospital.

"Hello Sarah," he said, after knocking on her door and getting permission to enter.

"Director Graham," she said formally.

"The doctors tell me you are doing better."

"Yeah, right."

"Still, I'm sorry to-"

"Save it sir. I've heard it all before. Anyway, it's great seeing you again."

"Sarah, you are my best agent."

"Was; I was your best agent, past tense. By the way, may I ask who took my place in the hunt for Khalid?"

"I assigned Alex Forrest as your replacement."

"She's good. I hope she has better luck than I had. Give her my best wishes."

"She also sends her regards."

"Thank you and thank her for me."

"I will. But I'm also here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"A job offer; obviously, you can't be a field agent any more. But you can very well be an instructor in the Farm or a senior high level analyst. We need analysts with field experience, Sarah."

"Is that all?"

"If you accept the offer, yes. Then you will be transferred to a medical facility in DC for the remainder of your convalescence and rehabilitation period. But you also have the option of retiring. In that case your file will be redacted and you'll get a substantial severance package and a pension. Think it over and call me with your answer."

"I don't need to think about it sir. I'm taking the retirement option. I don't think I can go back to Langley, not like this."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. The Agency will take care of all the medical bills for your treatment, rehabilitation and counseling."

"I don't need any rehabilitation or counseling. I just want to get out of here."

"Would you like me to contact your father? Let him know where you are?"

"NO! I don't want him to see me like this."

"As you wish. Call me if you change your mind. I have to be going now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir."

Sarah's brace was finally removed a few days later. She would not have to stay in the hospital for much longer. Fortunately, her retirement paperwork had been expedited and she now had some readily available money in addition to her savings. One of the first things she did was to ask Ellie where she could buy a computer. She settled for a late model laptop, which she ordered from the Burbank Buy More, as per Ellie's recommendation. She used it to browse for a wheelchair-and-crutch-friendly apartment in the Los Angeles area. She wanted to be as far away from DC and her former life as possible. Her only other distractions were the physical therapy sessions to build up her upper body strength and preserve whatever strength was left in her legs, and the wheelchair races in the hallways she was organizing with some other patients, much to the chagrin of the hospital staff.

On her last day in the hospital, Sarah thanked Ellie and the other doctors and nurses who had taken such good care of her. She packed her few possessions in a bag and left. It actually felt nice to breathe air that did not have the distinctive antiseptic odor of a hospital. She was lucky enough to find a friendly cabbie, who took her to a residence hotel, where she had booked a room. She would stay there until she could find a more permanent and more convenient residence. During the first few days of her new life, she found herself adjusting to it faster than she thought it would take her. Her greatest regret was that she was no longer able to drive her beloved Porsche 911 Boxster convertible. She pondered on having it suitably modified. As she learned, it would be expensive, but certainly not beyond her means and definitely worth it.

For now she was content to leave the car in storage until she would finally decide to have it modified and transported to LA. But she did have her other stuff shipped to her new residence from her DC apartment.

A month after being discharged from the hospital Sarah was incredibly bored. She had been a woman of action and the inactivity was driving her crazy. She exercised as much as she could, following her doctors' advice, but it was just not enough. The good news was that she had gotten the green light to replace the wheelchair with a pair of crutches after the first week. _Maybe I should try to find a job, anything to relieve the boredom_, she wondered. There were jobs suitable for someone in her condition, and they all seemed equally boring. Instead she was withdrawing to herself more and more every day. She never left her room unless she absolutely had to. Her only hobby was throwing knives at a dartboard she had put up in the kitchenette. It was pointless of course, but it was her last tangible link to the person she used to be and she wasn't willing to let go of that small comfort. She had tried to start keeping a diary but got tired of it after the third day. Sometimes, she just lay in bed, looking at her now nearly useless legs. Was it payback for all the horrible things she'd done in her life? What would have happened if she had turned Graham down on that fateful day of her senior year in high school? These questions were bothering her occasionally.

She had only had one visitor: Ellie, who had learned where she lived by looking up her forwarding address in the hospital records. The first visit had been brief, as Sarah had made it clear that she preferred to be left alone. Ellie had called several times since; she'd wanted to invite Sarah to dinner, or just go out for a coffee with her like the friends she believed they had become back in the hospital. Sarah never answered the phone and never called back, making Ellie consider an intervention. But she wasn't sure about how Sarah would take it and she didn't want to appear pressing or obnoxious or meddling in others' affairs. Finally Ellie decided to visit again, under the pretense of checking up on a patient.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked when she heard a knock on the door.

"Sarah, it's me, Ellie." Sarah steered her wheelchair to the door and opened it. She could safely hobble along on crutches, but for the past week her back had been hurting too much, so she reverted to using the wheelchair until she got better.

"What do you want?" Ellie was taken aback by the blonde's manner. And Sarah looked terrible; she was pale and drawn, her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them.

"I came to check up on you. You are still listed as my patient, after all."

"I'm fine. You needn't come all the way here."

"You are not taking or returning my calls."

"As I told you the last time, I prefer to be left alone."

"But surely, shouldn't you-"

"That's none of your business, Doctor Bartowski. Now, please, leave me alone."

Ellie could not think of anything else to say and decided to just do as Sarah asked and leave. Inside the room, Sarah immediately regretted her behavior towards the doctor who had only wanted to help. She sighed and made a mental note to move out of the hotel as soon as possible and this time not leave a forwarding address. She just wanted to disappear and live the rest of her days in peace. Or at least whatever peace someone with her past could find.

Another nightmare woke her up long before dawn. She lay tossing and turning in her bed for hours, until she got tired of trying to go back to sleep and went for a soothing bath. When she finally toweled herself dry, she got dressed and picked up her laptop. She was determined to find a new place to stay and move there before the end of the week.

Eventually she narrowed it down to a few possibilities, and was about to start making her final choice when the screen flickered and went blank. She cursed and almost threw the malfunctioning computer out the window. She forced herself to calm down sufficiently to make rational thought possible. The computer was new and still under warranty, so the sensible thing to do would be to call the store she'd bought it from and have it repaired or replaced. Realizing that this meant unavoidable interaction with other people, she first tried to make herself more presentable.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied with the result. She then made sure that the room was in order, before looking up the store number in the purchase papers and making the call. The man who took her call assured her that someone would come to her place within the next hour or so, depending on traffic.

It was forty minutes later when there was a knock on her door.

"Buy More Nerd Herd, I'm here for the computer emergency," said the person who had knocked.

"It's open," she said.

The door opened and a tall, lanky, curly haired man entered. Out of habit, Sarah looked at him up and down. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt with a gray tie, a pocket protector with a Buy More employee badge, Converse All Star sneakers and was carrying a metal briefcase with the tools of his trade. He looked shyly at her. She couldn't understand if the shyness was because of the crutches, or because of the attractive woman leaning painfully on them.

"Um, hi, I'm Chuck," he said. "How may I help you?"

"As I said over the phone, my new laptop just died on me. It's over here, come and take a look at it. Can I offer you some coffee or anything, Chuck? I'm Sarah, by the way." They shook hands and she realized his shyness was natural in the presence of attractive women in general. In the old days it would have given her ego a massive boost, but right now it was just depressing. She still managed to put on a somewhat cheerful front.

"It just died on you? And no, thank you, I've already had too much coffee today."

"Yes, it just died on me. And I really need it. So, please try to fix it as soon as possible, OK?"

"OK," he said reassuringly, took the laptop and began to examine it. "This model sometimes has a problem with the power feed. If I'm right it should be a quick fix."

"Good to know."

While he was working on the computer she caught him giving her some strange, mostly quizzing looks.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere before."

"I have not been in LA for long, but then again it's a small world," she replied.

"Done!"

"Excuse me?"

"The computer; it's all fixed."

"Wow, you just saved my life, thank you. You geeks are fantastic."

"Any time. And it's Nerd; the Buy More IT service section is called the Nerd Herd. Oh wait, I just remembered you! You are the GTW lady."

"GTW?"

"Grand Theft Wheelchair."

"I beg your pardon," she said indignantly.

"No, it's not what you think, it's just a paraphrase of Grand Theft Auto, a computer game, it seemed fitting when you had those hallway races at Westside Medical. The game is about street racing and stuff and you were hallway racing in the hospital," he babbled. Her reaction was to actually laugh. But the laughter was quickly replaced by a yelp of agony as the pain flared up in her back again. She would have fallen to the floor, had Chuck not grabbed her, steered her gently to the bed and helped her sit down. She nodded her thanks and picked up the conversation from where they had left it off, answering his concerned look with a tight smile.

"Really? About the race thing I mean."

"Really. In fact, you almost ran me over once. People had to run for their lives when you were racing."

"Yes, it had a certain terrifying effect on bystanders."

"Tell me about it. Yet, I almost found myself wishing I had a broken leg or something to qualify for a race. It must have been awesome, as the Captain would say."

"It was. Chuck, can I ask you something?" Sarah asked, noticing the surname on his badge for the first time.

"Sure, anything."

"Are you in any way related to one of the doctors-"

"You mean Ellie?" Chuck interrupted. "She's my big sister."

"I was probably her worst patient," she confessed.

"Define worst, please."

"Ever since I found that I'll be like this forever… I didn't take it too well."

"Not many people would."

"I was really mean to her. Can you please tell her I'm sorry?"

"I could. But you should tell her yourself."

"Thank you Chuck."

"Don't mention it. By the way, could you please sign this service sheet?"

"What is it about?"

"It says I was offsite fixing your computer and you were satisfied with the level of customer service I provided."

"Okay. One more thing; who is the Captain you mentioned a minute ago?" She took the proffered pen and affixed her signature on the document.

"My sister's boyfriend, Captain Awesome."

"You call him 'Captain Awesome'?"

"Everything he does is awesome; jumping out of planes, climbing mountains, rafting, flossing…" He stopped talking and looked at his watch. "I must be going now. I have to go on a couple more service calls. But if you ever need anything electronics related, call the Nerd Herd and ask for me. I'll be more than glad to help."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again Chuck."

"You are welcome. Bye now."

"Goodbye Chuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Folks, first of all thanks for the overwhelmingly positive reviews so far. Without further ado, chapter 3.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like ages Sarah was actually feeling better (except for her back, of course). The lighthearted talk with the curly haired Nerd Herder had definitely lifted her spirits. And she had liked him. She had even found him charming, in a nerdy sort of way. But she still felt bad about being so nasty to her doctor. There was only one way to fix that. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Ellie? Hi, it's Sarah, Sarah Walker."

"Hi Sarah, what can I do for you?"

"Well… Ellie, I'd like to apologize for being so awful to you yesterday. You were only trying to help and I was such an ungrateful bitch."

"Sarah, no need to apologize, it's natural for people in your situation to act like this sometimes."

"There must be a way to make it up to you."

"I'll think of something," Ellie said. "Look, I have a procedure to perform in a few minutes and then my shift ends. I'll call you when I'm done, OK?"

"OK. Oh, and, Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please write me a prescription for painkillers? My back is killing me."

"In that case I'll come by your place later to take a look at you and then I'll give you the medication, if necessary."

"You are the doctor."

"Right. See you soon Sarah."

"Nice talking to you Ellie."

True to her word, Ellie drove to Sarah's place immediately after wrapping it up in the operating room. Sarah had the door open before Ellie even had the chance to knock.

"Hi."

"Hi Sarah, how's your back now?"

"Still hurts like hell."

"When did it start hurting?"

"About a week ago; it was a sharp pain and then it was on and off at first, as I was mostly staying in bed, but now it hurts all the time, unless I'm lying down. I can't even work out or use my crutches. I tried it earlier today and had to stop and lean on the wall after every three steps."

"You should have gone to see a doctor immediately when it started hurting. I can do a quick examination in here. Do you have any recent X-Rays?"

"No, I did not have any taken after I got out of the hospital."

"I wouldn't dream of proceeding without an X-Ray. I can't risk making matters worse. Go to your bed, take your blouse off and lie down in a prone position."

Sarah obeyed and Ellie lightly ran her fingers along her patient's back.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"There appears to be a slight misalignment here," she said tapping a spot.

"That's where it hurts."

"Is that so? Well, it was probably caused by an abrupt movement or a fall."

"I fell almost fell off the bed last week while I was trying to push myself up on the crutches."

"Let me guess: you twisted around to hold on to something and you moved too fast."

"Something along those lines, yes."

"Come on, we need to get you X-rayed."

"Can you give me something for the pain first? A car ride won't be the most comfortable thing right now."

"OK, here, take a Vicodin." Ellie took a pill from a bottle in her medical bag and gave it to Sarah.

"Thanks."

"We'll wait for a few minutes for it to kick in and then I'll drive you to the hospital."

In the hospital Sarah was waiting impatiently for Ellie to finish the examination of her X-Ray pictures.

"Well?"

"Patience is a virtue, Sarah."

"Not when the painkiller is starting to wear off it ain't."

"I was right," Ellie said finally. "It's only a slight misalignment. I can easily fix it for you."

"Then, please, do it."

Ellie moved behind Sarah and worked on her back.

"OW!" Sarah exclaimed. "That really hurt!"

"Sorry. But it's fixed now."

"You could have warned me. Hey, it worked! The pain is gone! Thanks Ellie, you are the best."

"You are welcome. It was just a trick I learned from a friend who is an orthopedic surgeon."

"Is there any paperwork I need to sign?"

"Yes, just sign here. It's for the X-Rays."

"Okay," Sarah said and signed the document. "I'll just go back to my place now."

"If you wait for a couple of minutes, I'll drive you."

"Ellie, there is no need to get into all that trouble for me."

"No trouble at all, Sarah."

"Hey babe, what's up?" The question came from a tall man who moved over to Ellie and hugged her.

"Devon, I'm with a patient. Sarah, this is Devon Woodcomb. Devon, this is my patient and friend Sarah Walker."

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Walker."

"Likewise, Dr. Woodcomb."

"Please, call me Devon."

"Only if you call me Sarah."

"It's a deal."

"Devon, honey, I promised Sarah to drive her home."

"No problem babe. Tell you what; you go have a good time with your friend. Chuck and I will cook. Save you the trouble."

"Devon, neither of you can cook," Ellie said and Sarah chuckled.

"El, your brother is a computer wizard and I am a cardiothoracic surgeon. I think we have enough gray matter between the two of us to get something right in the kitchen."

"OK. But only because I'm curious to see what you'll do."

"Awesome. See you at home."

While driving back to Sarah's place, Ellie stopped at a coffee shop. Sarah agreed it was a good idea to sit down and talk.

"You know Sarah," she said after the waitress took their order, "if I was doing the cooking, I'd take you home for lunch. But right now, I feel it's my Hippocratic duty to spare you the culinary torture and the possible gastrointestinal ailments that Chuck and Devon may inflict upon me and upon themselves."

"Are they really that bad? Chuck struck me as a very nice guy. Devon too."

"They are really great guys, but in the kitchen they are both clueless. Wait, you know my brother?"

"He came to my place in the morning to fix my computer. And he remembered me from the races in the hospital."

"Oh, that! You were the bane of the entire floor staff's existence," Ellie laughed and Sarah followed suit.

"Yeah, and it appears I almost ran an innocent bystander down once."

"Chuck?"

"Chuck."

"Sarah, I'm telling you as a doctor that it will do you a lot of good to start going out, meeting people and having fun."

"I guess I'm having fun today."

"See? Even getting out of that room changed your mood for the better."

"I'll start going out more when I get my car shipped over from the East Coast."

"You'll need to have it suitably modified first, you know."

"I already looked into it. The dealership recommends shops where I can get an approved by the manufacturer modification package."

They talked for the better part of an hour. The discussion about Sarah's condition was short. The rest of the conversation was more casual, the subjects ranging from fashion to movies, among other things. Sarah had let Ellie do most of the talking, as there were some subjects she did not know anything about. Before they left, Sarah had insisted it was her treat and overruled all of Ellie's objections. When the matter was settled, the two were back in the car, driving towards Sarah's hotel.

"Here we are," Ellie said, pulling into the parking lot and again helping Sarah out of the car and into her wheelchair. They had forgotten the crutches in her room when they'd left for the hospital. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'd like to have you over to my place for dinner."

"O- OK."

"Good. I'll send my brother to pick you up at seven."

"Seven is good. See you tomorrow Ellie."

"Yep. Try to avoid any sudden movements for the rest of the day. And get some rest."

"No sudden movements and rest; got it. Thanks again."

All the talk about lunch and cooking made Sarah realize she was hungry. So she did the sensible thing and ordered a cheeseburger – medium rare, extra pickles – a milk shake and fries. Keeping Ellie's advice in mind, she decided to do absolutely nothing but spend time surfing the web. Now that the pain was gone, she found it easy to relax and fall asleep after turning off the computer and gingerly getting into bed.

The following day Sarah got up early and decided to go shopping for some stuff she needed. The trip to the grocery store and a couple of other places was quick, but she enjoyed it. She hobbled along at a brisk pace, enjoying the pain-free outing. Back in her room she had a quick snack and picked up a book she had bought. She liked reading and time flew by. When she noticed it was six-thirty already she almost went into panic mode. Getting dressed and putting on makeup took a surprisingly short time and by 18:55 she was already in the lobby, waiting for Chuck. She could have waited upstairs, but she preferred to save time.

He gave her a big smile when he spotted her in the lobby, which she returned.

"Hi Chuck," she said.

"Hi Sarah. I brought you these," he said, giving her a bunch of flowers, "but you are already down here."

"That's not a problem. Gardenias, they are my favorite flowers, thanks." She graciously accepted the flowers and gave them to the receptionist. She would take them up to her room when she returned.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked, positioning himself beside Sarah, ready to support her if necessary.

"I can get to the parking lot by myself without any problem, Chuck."

"Yes you can, but it's only right for a gentleman to be there for a lady," he said firmly.

"Then the least I can say is thank you Chuck."

When they got to the Herder, Chuck opened the door and helped her inside. He was so anxious to keep her from banging her head on the doorframe, that he could not avoid banging his. She giggled and immediately regretted it.

"Sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to do that."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sarah. If anything, it was kinda funny."

"You really are a great guy."

"Nah, I'm just the average right-next-door type," he said. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit great too," he added, noticing the look she gave him.

That evening Sarah Walker would learn first hand what dinner at the Bartowski/Woodcomb residence was all about. Chuck helped her out of the car and together went to the apartment complex where he, Ellie and Devon lived.

"Here we are, Sarah."

"Looks like a nice place."

"It is. Our apartment is right here," he said, pointing at a door. He searched in his pockets for his keys, but apparently someone inside had heard them coming and opened the door.

"Hey buddy," a short bearded man said. He smiled widely at Chuck and cast a quick but approving look at Sarah.

"Well Sarah," Chuck said, "You already know me, Ellie and Awesome. This is my best friend and intrepid coworker Morgan Grimes."

"Enchanted," Morgan said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Nice meeting you too, Morgan."

"Sarah, you are not on any medication right now, are you?" Devon asked.

"Uh, no, Devon, why?"

"Because I sure hope you like cocktails. Name your poison: Margarita, Manhattan or Cosmo?"

"I'll take a Cosmo, thanks Devon. Morgan, I brought a bottle of wine. It's in my bag. Can you please take it and give it to Ellie?"

"Certainly. You have good taste in wine, Sarah."

"Thanks."

The conversation before and during dinner was lighthearted and enjoyable. Sarah found herself laughing at Chuck's and Morgan's jokes. After the dishes were cleared away, Morgan popped a movie in the DVD player. Devon and Ellie settled in the love seat, while Morgan took the recliner, leaving the couch for Chuck and Sarah. As the end credits started rolling on the screen, Sarah got up, assisted by Chuck.

"Well, the evening was fun. Thanks everyone! But I have to go now."

"Chuckster, will you drive Sarah home?"

"Devon, I think I've had a bit too much to drink."

"It's OK, I'll take a cab."

"No Sarah," said Ellie, "You take the guest bedroom."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. Come with me, I'll show you the room and the bathroom."

"All right Ellie," Sarah said meekly. Ellie also gave her a Stanford t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts to wear as a pajama as well as one of her own dressing gowns.

"I guess we got it all covered. Good night Sarah. Oh, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up."

"Are you sure, Ellie?"

"You are more than a patient, Sarah. You are a friend. It will be no trouble at all."

"Thank you," Sarah said. Ellie just hugged her. Not being used to that kind of intimacy, Sarah hesitated at first, but then awkwardly returned the hug.

"Good night Sarah."

"Good night Ellie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Time to continue the story.

As I hinted in my author's note in the first chapter, I got the idea for this fic from a true story. So, I swear on a stack of my favorite movies that what you will read in this chapter can actually happen, and indeed has. Look it up if you still don't believe me.

Once again, thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

In the morning Sarah got up early. She hobbled to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found Morgan there, who had apparently slept on the couch.

"Good morning Morgan," she said.

"Good morning Sarah. I made coffee. Want some?"

"Sure, thanks."

Morgan pulled out a chair for her and then brought her a steaming mug. She accepted it with a sweet smile. He sat down with his own mug across the table from her.

"So Sarah, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Chuck meet?"

"We first met at the hospital, although we weren't introduced back then. In fact, I almost ran him down with my wheelchair."

"Hey, I remember him talking about some kind of racing at the hospital."

"Yeah, that was me and some other patients in my ward."

"Go on."

"Yesterday I had a computer emergency and Chuck was the one who came to fix it. He is a very nice guy."

"That he is. You like him, don't you? I can tell that he likes you."

"As I said, he is a nice guy and I think we'll become very good friends. I only know him for two days, but-"

"Just friends? Sarah, I saw the two of you yesterday at dinner and during the movie. You were practically joined at the hip."

"Morgan," Sarah said, giving him a sad smile, "Chuck deserves better than me. I'm damaged goods. He should find himself a girl that can really offer him what he needs and make him happy."

"I've got news for you Sarah. Chuck would probably kill me if he ever found out I told you-"

"I won't tell him anything, I promise," Sarah interrupted.

"OK. Well, Chuck is broken too."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a really sad story that happened five years ago, when Chuck was on his senior year in Stanford," Morgan said, shaking his head.

"Chuck went to Stanford? Then why is he stuck in a dead-end job when he could have…"

"It was then when his 'best college buddy' framed him for cheating and got him expelled. And to add insult to injury, he also stole his girlfriend. That double dose of treachery broke him Sarah."

"I didn't know… It's so unfair." It was all she could do not to cry. Agent Walker would never have allowed such a thing to happen, but Sarah felt really sorry for Chuck.

"Eventually with our help he mostly recovered from it, but not completely. Sarah, I've known the guy for over twenty years, since we were six. We are what one could call 'life partners' in a very brotherly sort of way. He has a lot of unrealized potential, which he needs to tap into. If you really care about him, try not to break his heart. I don't know if he can take it again."

"Morgan, I assure you I would never hurt Chuck. I could never do this to him or to Ellie, who has always been there for me from the moment I was brought to Westside Medical."

"That's good enough for me Sarah. Thank you for being so understanding."

Before they had the chance to continue the conversation, Chuck entered the kitchen, dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform.

"Good morning you two," he said. "Morgan, I see you got the coffee brewing. Sarah, would you like some breakfast cereal? I've got some very tasty Fruit Loops."

"That would be nice, thank you."

He prepared two bowls and gave her one.

"By the way Sarah, what are you doing up so early?"

"I get up early sometimes."

"You didn't sleep well?"

"I slept like a baby. Don't worry about me Chuck. Where are Ellie and Devon?"

"It's their day off from the hospital, so they are sleeping late. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"No need to do that."

"But I insist."

"In that case, I accept. Thank you."

"Well," said Morgan, "I have to be going. I'm opening the Buy More today."

"Pedal safe little buddy."

Chuck was behind the wheel of the Herder, taking Sarah to her hotel.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Why are you so nice to me all the time? I mean, you know next to nothing about me. Okay, you know I'm not funny and I'm not really into music and stuff and I still assure you that I'm not a cannibal, but…"

"Sarah, I've known you for a couple of days and yes, I don't really know anything about you, except that a) you seem to be a good person and b) Ellie, who has known you for a while now, likes you. But you are also a lot like the way I was five years ago; broken, without direction or purpose in life. I mostly got over it, thanks to Ellie and Awesome and Morgan. And I'd really like to help you get better."

"Chuck, we both know I can't get better."

"Physically you can't. But we will all help you get better emotionally, if you let us."

"Trust me Chuck, you don't want to get involved; it's not just the accident. I recently came out of a long relationship which ended badly, so I come with a lot more baggage than you think."

"I can be your very own baggage handler."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a long time," she said sincerely. Not too long ago, the agent in her wouldn't let her open up to anyone. But she was no longer an agent; she was a woman crippled in an 'accident', still trying to adjust to a new life. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chuck pulled the Herder into the parking lot of her hotel. He ran to her side and held the door open for her. He then escorted her upstairs, picking up the flowers he had brought her last night from the front desk.

"I have to get going now, or I'll be late for work," he said when they got to her room and put the flowers in a vase.

"Thank you Chuck. For everything. And thank Ellie for me too," she said and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled when she saw him blush.

"See you around, Sarah," he said and left.

For the remainder of the week, Chuck and Sarah were seeing each other almost every day. She even went to the Buy More once, to buy new iPod speakers. He also took her to his favorite spot on the beach, where they sat together, looking at the ocean. The way he was always there for her made her like him even more and open up to him, without mentioning her past as a CIA agent, or revealing too much about her. She was still not good at discussing her feelings and personal history. Instead, she fed him the cover story the CIA had prepared for her. She didn't like lying to Chuck and Ellie, but it would keep them safe.

She had just returned to her room after hanging out with Chuck again when her phone rang. It was Ellie.

"Hi Ellie!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Sarah, I just finished my shift and I wonder if you'd like to go for a coffee. I also have to talk to you about something."

"Sure, where do you want us to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at your place in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

Ellie took Sarah to a nice café. They took a table and sat down to talk.

"Sarah, Chuck's birthday is in a few days. Devon and I are preparing a surprise party for him."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Just be there."

"I don't know-"

"Sarah, we are friends. And Chuck is your friend too. He'd really like it if he saw you at the party too."

"You know I'm only doing this for you and Chuck."

"That's not good enough."

"Huh?"

"You need to do it for yourself too. Remember what I told you? Start living again!"

Before Sarah could answer, she saw a familiar red and white car stop across the street. The person who exited the vehicle was none other than Chuck, obviously responding to a computer emergency.

"Ellie, that's Chuck over there!"

"What? Where?"

"Across the street."

"If he sees us, you don't know anything about the party."

"I can keep my mouth shut. Don't worry, I won't ruin the surprise."

They talked about the plans for the party. Chuck was finished with his service call half an hour later and noticed them in the café as he was going to the car.

He went in and greeted them.  
"Hello ladies. Are you having some quality girl time?"

"Sure, Chuck. Ellie got off work and thought it might be a good idea to take me out for a coffee and shopping."

"Shopping, huh? Ellie, try not to wear her out on her first shopping trip with you."

"I won't."

"Ooookaayyy," Chuck said, indicating that he didn't completely believe Ellie.

"Chuck, I'll be fine, really," Sarah interjected.

"If you say so. Can I give you ladies a lift somewhere?"

"No thanks, I got my own car here," Ellie said.

"Right, I should have known. Well, see you later."

The day before Chuck's birthday, Sarah went over to Ellie's, ostensibly to talk to her about updating her workout routine. In reality, they were hurriedly going through the final preparations for the party. Sarah helped as best as she could, but Ellie had assured her that merely being there was enough. Besides, she was needed to keep watch for Chuck and Morgan.

"Ellie, they are coming!"

"You see them?"

"I saw their car."

"Not to worry, I'm done here. Come on, let's get out in the courtyard. Chuck will get suspicious if he sees us in the kitchen."

"Dude," Morgan said when he saw Sarah and Ellie together in the courtyard, "those two are now like us, inseparable!"

"Ah, but they don't have the history we do," Chuck teased. "Seriously, you two are up to something."

"Nothing," Sarah lied, "I just came to ask Ellie about my daily workout and how I can improve on it. She gave me a lot of helpful tips, like this one for better balance, see?" She clumsily climbed on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and stood on the flat rim.

"Sarah, be careful."

"I'm perfectly safe Chuck." Sarah had barely finished her phrase, when one of her feet lost purchase on a slippery wet spot. She let out a startled cry and fell, hitting her head on one of the decorative basins and her back on the rim. She lay still on the tiled floor of the courtyard in a tangle of limbs and crutches.

"SARAH!" Chuck yelled and ran over to her.

"Don't touch her, Chuck!" Ellie had gone into doctor mode. "Go inside and get my medical bag, NOW!" Both Chuck and Morgan disappeared into the apartment and did not hear her telling them to call an ambulance. She knelt beside Sarah and felt her neck for a pulse. She was still alive, thankfully.

"Your bag, Ellie," said Chuck.

"Thanks. Chuck, I'll hold her head. You see if there is any blood."

"Nope, no blood."

"This is good. Now, feel for a bump and be very careful about it."

"She's got a bump. We'll need to put some ice on it."

"Morgan, I have an ice pack in my bag."

"Got it!"

"Give it to Chuck."

Chuck gently pressed the chemical ice pack on Sarah's bump, as Ellie continued examining her. At that point, Devon appeared.

"Morgan? El? Bro? What happened here?"

"Sarah slipped and fell. She has a bump on her head, but she also hit her back."

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"We will, as soon as I get her ready for transport," said Ellie. "Chuck and Morgan called an ambulance."

"Uh, no, we didn't."

"What? I specifically told you to!"

"I didn't hear you sis."

"You should have thought of it yourself! Never mind, we'll take my car."

Sarah stirred and groaned. Opening her eyes, she tried to get up.

"Sarah, keep still."

"My head… it hurts."

"With the bump you got, that's only to be expected. We put an ice pack on it. But I'm more worried about your back."

"Ow! Careful with that ice pack!"

"Sorry… Sarah?"

"What?"

"You moved your leg! I mean, you really _moved_ it!"

"I did?" She looked down at her legs in disbelief. Then, to everyone's amazement, she stretched and bent her legs, one after the other, again and again. "How is this possible?" She could still not believe it.

"Sarah, you pulled a 'Trenchard'!" Ellie said excitedly.

"What is that, a muscle?" Chuck asked.

"A nerve cluster?" Sarah inquired.

"It's not anything in the lumbar region," said a thoughtful Devon.

"No, Hugh Trenchard was a guy who had been injured in the early 1900s and was partially paralyzed below the waist, just like Sarah here. He had taken up bobsleighing as a hobby while recuperating and a crash apparently jarred his spine back into proper alignment and he could walk normally again. The same thing happened to you Sarah! The impact with the fountain readjusted your spine."

"Help me up!" Sarah said urgently.

"Sarah, you need to lie down and keep still."

"I said help me up!" Sarah said stubbornly, taking the ice pack from Chuck and keeping it pressed against her head.

"Careful," Chuck said as he and Ellie gently lifted Sarah to her feet. She took a hesitant step forward, still supported by her friends. And then another and another, until she felt confident enough to try without support. The others were ready to help if necessary, but she didn't seem to have a problem. She was walking unaided again, if a bit groggily due to the bump on her head. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and started flowing down her cheeks. She pulled Ellie into a big hug. When she let go, she grabbed Chuck and pulled him close. Their lips crashed together. She kept hers pressed against his, before breaking the kiss and resting her head against his chest and holding on to him for dear life, still crying with joy and relief. He had his arms gently around her, afraid to put any pressure on her back.

"Sarah, we need to get you to the hospital for some tests, now," Ellie said, snapping them both out of it. They got her in the back seat of Ellie's SUV, where she lay down with her head resting on Chuck's lap, still holding the ice pack against the bump.

At the hospital, Ellie subjected Sarah to a battery of tests. Hours later, when she was satisfied that her friend's head and spine were both OK, she went to break the good news to the others.

"How is she, Ellie?"

"Relax Chuck. She's good as new."

"Really?"

"Yes Sarah, a little PT and you'll be back up to 100%. You have your old life back."

"Thanks to all of you guys."

"And you were incredibly lucky too."

"Yes, she hit her back exactly where it was needed to reverse the previous damage," remarked Devon.

"Something an entire surgical team could not do," Ellie admitted.

"I just thought of something."

"What is it Sarah?"

"I had my car shipped here and didn't send it to be modified yet. That car is my pride and joy and I've missed it. Ellie, am I fit to drive?"

"You are, if you are not feeling dizzy any more."

"The bump is gone and I'm not dizzy any more, Ellie. Come on Chuck," she said, jumping up from her seat and grabbing him by the hand. "I need you to take me to my car. Morgan, you too."

"I'll see you guys at home," he managed to say as she dragged him towards the exit and the Herder.

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan piled in the Herder and, with Chuck driving, sped off following Sarah's directions. They eventually arrived outside a long term parking garage. She got out of the car.

"Stay in the car Chuck," she told him and hurried inside the building, looking for the offices. Less than five minutes later, a black Porsche convertible with the top down screeched to a halt next to the Herder. A smiling Sarah pushed her sunglasses up and winked seductively at Chuck. "Wanna see how a ride in a real car feels like?"

"Uh…"

"Dude, just go. She had me tag along to drive the Herder back to your place," said Morgan. Chuck promptly unbuckled his seatbelt, left the Herder to his friend and got in the passenger seat of Sarah's sports car. With a joyous whoop she put it into gear and mashed the accelerator to the floor. Morgan in the Matrix did not even try to keep up.

Devon and Ellie were waiting for them by the parking spots at the apartment complex. They saw a black German convertible fishtailing around a corner and heading straight for them. Devon, alerted by a call from Morgan, was filming the scene with a camcorder. Sarah parked the Porsche and jumped out.

"Sarah Walker is fucking back baby," she said looking at the camera, a wide smile on her face. Chuck got out and approached her. She grabbed him and kissed him again, knowing full well that Devon still had the camcorder on.

Ellie had been unfazed by her friend's wild behavior. Sarah deserved to let out some steam.

"Sarah!"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"Nice car."

"Thanks. It's not just any car. It's my baby."

"That kind of attachment to an inanimate object is rather unhealthy for a young woman," Devon said, keeping a straight face. "This is something I mostly see happening to men."

"My father used to say that I always was a bit of a tomboy," Sarah laughed. Chuck thought she had a most beautiful laugh. He was really glad to see her so happy.

Ellie decreed that the occasion warranted a pizza and movie evening. Morgan stepped forward with a recommendation for a new pizzeria. Trusting his friend, Chuck called and ordered three pizzas, one of which was to be vegetarian with no olives, just as Sarah liked it. The selection of the movie was left to Sarah, who chose Casablanca, especially since she knew it was Ellie's favorite.

When the time came to go home, Sarah hugged all her friends, giving Chuck another kiss and hopped in her Porsche. She made good time to her hotel and sauntered into the lobby.

"Good evening Ms. Walker," said the receptionist. "You look…"

"Different?" That was a classic understatement. "Yes, a bit of luck just put the finishing touches on my doctor's work. Are there any messages for me?"

"No, you don't have any messages."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you are OK? Seems like you are a bit stiff."

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. I just have a bruise the size of Texas on my back and it's a little sore. But I can't really complain."

"Goodnight then, Ms. Walker."

"Goodnight."

In her room Sarah stripped naked and went to take a long warm shower. She stood under the soothing stream of water, trying to sort through the emotions crowding her mind; she was definitely happy, excited and eager to move forward again. Toweling herself dry, she looked at the big purplish bruise on her back in the mirror. Had that happened on a mission she would have definitely been very annoyed, but now she didn't care; she was even glad she had it. She then inspected her legs. They still looked good, but they had lost some of their muscle tone. That could be fixed in the gym during the sessions with the physical therapist Ellie had recommended. And then she would be back in top shape and ready for anything.

As she lay in bed later, she realized she had been thinking about missions just minutes ago. She bolted upright and reached for her phone. Langston Graham answered her call after the first ring.

"Hey Boss," she said. Normally she would refrain from such informal behavior, which bordered on insubordination, but then again she was no longer working for the CIA – at the moment. "Yes, it's me, Sarah… I'm doing just fine, better than fine, actually… It's all fixed… What do I mean by 'fixed'? I can walk again! …Yes, the damage was repaired. I don't know the fancy medical terms for what happened though.… That's the part you won't believe, but I'll have to tell you all about it later… You want to know? Well then, look up 'Hugh Trenchard' in Wikipedia, ha-ha-ha… No, I still need a little PT before I get in perfect shape again… Does this mean that the job offer still stands? …Great! Can you do me a favor? …It's nothing much, I just want to be assigned here in LA… Yes, assuming I get cleared for field duty by the medical board… It's personal… OK, I did meet someone, happy now? …I'll be calling to keep you informed of my progress. When the PT lady says I'm ready we can schedule a medical board review… OK, goodnight Boss. Nice talking to you."

_Graham's sure having a fit right now,_ she thought after hanging up. _About me returning to active duty and especially about the part when I told him I'm seeing someone… Wait, is Chuck actually my boyfriend? I mean, we are not __officially__ together, but… but the connection was there almost from the moment we met and we sure like each other. Plus we've been doing couple stuff together all the time. And for a Nerd he's a really good kisser. Granted, I initiated all the kisses, but he always responded and this means something right? Look at me, Sarah fucking Walker breaking the Cardinal Rule. Rule? What rule, stupid? Officially I'm still retired, so there are no rules to break! If they accept me back I'll figure a way for Chuck and me to stay together_. The last thought before falling asleep was about the great time she was going to have in Chuck's birthday party tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Time to give you what you want: Chapter 5. Hope you like it as much as the previous ones.

I was going to post it together with Chapter 6 - like the last two episodes of the third season, but my sadistic side prevailed and so you'll have to wait another day for the conclusion. Sorry.

Warnings: 1. OOC Sarah and 2. Chapters 5 and 6 have a lot of content lifted straight from the show. Couldn't help it, for various reasons, chief among them being the need to wrap up writing quickly so that I could get busy with the Eurotrip chapter of my other fic. The good news is that apparently this little story served its purpose to help me overcome my writer's block.

Consider yourselves warned. (Mwahahahahaha)

* * *

B-Day dawned bright and warm. Sarah decided to sleep for another hour and then go out and buy a birthday present for Chuck. When she finally got up, she wondered if she should get him a nice tie or something more in line with his nerd interests. Should she ask Morgan? No, Ellie had sworn her to secrecy and Morgan wasn't a co-conspirator. In the end she decided to make an impulsive decision on the present. It would be from her and only that mattered.

She downed a cup of coffee and while waiting for the caffeine to kick in she got a call from Graham, so she hopped in her car and drove to the CIA's LA field office.

"Agent Walker to pick up a package," she told the agent in charge of security.

"I need to see some ID, Agent Walker."

"Driver's license good enough? My badge is in the package."

"It'll have to do… Looks OK. Please step over here for ocular identification." She followed the man and stood before the retina scanner. Her identity confirmed, Sarah was granted admittance and was shown to an office where her identity was verified again before being given her package. Thanking the agents for their help, she turned to leave, but changed her mind when she remembered a conversation between Chuck and Morgan that she'd overheard.

"Can I ask you gents for something?"

"Sure."

"I need a certain item that might not be easy to find."

"Please, Agent Walker, we are the CIA. We can get you anything."

"Um, this is kind of personal."

"Personal?"

"I'm looking for a gift for a friend."

"Hey, the analysts will have fun with this; just help them compile a psych profile and they'll tell you what to get your friend."

"Actually, I know what I want to get him, but not where to get it. Besides, psych profiles aren't worth the paper they are printed on."

"We'll be happy to assist. It's not often we get to actually do something pleasant."

"Great! Naturally, I'll pay for it myself. Just make sure you keep the receipt," she said and scribbled what she wanted on a piece of paper. It was a rare hardcover first edition copy of a graphic novel. She knew Chuck would love it.

"Your friend sure is a geek," commented one of the agents when he saw what she wanted.

"First of all, he prefers 'nerd'. And if you know what it is, that makes you a geek too," she said smiling.

"Guilty as charged," said the agent. "When would you like to have it?"

"This afternoon," she replied.

"We can do that. And being the Company, I'm sure we'll get a good discount."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. Would you like it delivered to your residence?"

"Just call me and I'll come to pick it up myself. Thank you again, gentlemen. Nice doing business with you."

"Likewise, Agent Walker."

Back in her room, she opened the package and inspected the contents. Her CIA badge, extra documents, some equipment, her knives and her Smith & Wesson 5906 pistol with extra ammo were all there. Satisfied, she carefully hid the package and went for her PT session. Her therapist did not want to exhaust her on the first day, so it was over early enough. A bubble bath later, she went straight to the hospital and picked up Ellie who had managed to get a half shift that day.

"So, Sarah, how was your first PT session?"

"It was good and not very tiring. And I feel a lot better now."

"Susan knows what she's doing."

"Hey, you trust her and I trust you."

"Good to know. Where are we going?"

"You look like you need a coffee break."

"I just don't want to be late."

"We won't be late. Besides, I'll help you with anything you need. I have a feeling this is going to be your brother's best birthday ever."

"You are so sweet Sarah. Chuck is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have all of you guys as friends."

They were each enjoying a vanilla latte at a Starbucks when Sarah's phone rang. She answered it and her face lit up with joy.

"What was that all about?" Ellie asked.

"It's something personal. Ellie, I need to go somewhere. Stay here, I'll be back in five minutes."

"It better be good."

"It is, trust me," she said with a smile and ran to get something from her Porsche before disappearing around a corner. Five minutes on the dot later, she was back at their table with a gift wrapped package under one arm.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking that it's my present for Chuck's birthday, you are right Ellie."

"What is it exactly?"

"Something he'll really, really love," Sarah answered cryptically. To her credit, Ellie did not press the issue; Sarah's enthusiasm about the present was enough. For her to be so happy it had to be something awesome.

If Sarah hadn't known Chuck she would have been amazed by how many people liked him. Many of the guests at the party worked in the Buy More or in the mall. Others were doctors, nurses and lab rats from the hospital, and some were just friends of the family. She was having a great time, never leaving Chuck's side. The highlight of the evening was when Chuck blew out the candles on the birthday cake Ellie had made with Sarah's help. When the last one was extinguished, she grabbed him and planted one right on him. She poured all her passion in that kiss and he responded enthusiastically, despite normally being uncomfortable with PDA. They shared a piece of the cake; they danced; they talked to people; they played silly games with Morgan and others. He kissed her with equal fervor when he opened her present. After the last guests left, Chuck thanked Ellie, Devon and Sarah for the party. By that time, Awesome's cocktails had taken their toll on Sarah, who, until that first dinner with Chuck, Ellie, Devon and Morgan, had not touched alcohol for months.

"I should have known that this was what you and Ellie were going about behind my back in the last few days," he told her.

"Chuck, *hic* you deserve it," she slurred. "It is *hic* the least I can do for my boyfriend *ladylike burp and giggle*."

"Wha-what?"

"Boy-Friend. Did I *hic* say it wrong?" She giggled again at his confused expression. "Aw, c'mon… *hic* I really like the idea of us as a couple. Don't you?" She gave him an expectant look with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Chuuuck, *hic* we've been doing couple stuff for more than a week now. And I know that *hic* I really like you."

"Tell you what," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair off her forehead, "If you feel that way tomorrow when you are sober, I-"

"Of course I'll feel that way, stupid. I'll just *hic* be able to better express myself."

"OK," he smiled, "Let's get you to bed. And FYI, you are still very articulate, even when drunk." He took her to the guest bedroom and waited outside for her to change into her sleepwear before tucking her in. Just in case he also left her a trash can to throw up in, if she needed to.

Back in his room, he and Morgan played a little Halo, when suddenly his computer beeped.

"Dude, you got an email. Talk about a blast from the past! Bryce remembered your birthday!"

"What? Let me see… It's a line from Zork," Chuck said, opening the email and clicking the attached file. The phrase 'The terrible troll raises its sword' appeared on the screen.

"What is Zork?"

"An old text based video game, Bryce and I programmed our own version back in Stanford using the TRS-80."

"Wow, you were really cool."

"Now, if only I could remember what was in my hero satchel…"

"Huh?"

"The weapon I would use to kill the terrible troll."

"Oh."

"Morgan, I think it's time for you to go home, buddy."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Pedal safe."

"See you tomorrow!"

Chuck thought for a moment and typed "attack troll with nasty knife'. When he entered the answer, thousands upon thousands of pictures flashed on the screen. He was unable to avert his eyes from it and it dragged on and on for hours, till dawn. When it was finally over, Chuck passed out and fell flat on the floor.

"Chuck, dude, wake up buddy!"

"Huh? Morgan? What happened?" His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing.

"Apparently you decided to sleep on the floor."

"Did you by any chance spike the punch?" Chuck asked as his best friend helped him up.

"We've been friends for so many years and where is the trust? Yes, I did."

Chuck stumbled into the kitchen, where he found Sarah nursing her own hangover. Still, she managed to smile brightly.

"Hi Chuck," she said and got up to kiss him.

"Good morning," he said, after she broke the kiss. "How are you?"

"I don't think there is enough aspirin around here for all of us."

"Speak for yourself Sarah," Devon said. "Ellie and I are just fine."

"In that case, there might be just enough for me. What about you Chuck?"

"I'll be fine. Say, Sarah, do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember everything Chuck. And I meant every word I said. Go take a shower. We'll talk after you get off work. Hopefully my hangover will be gone by then, OK?"

"Works for me!"

Chuck's headache was so bad that he had Morgan drive the Herder to the Buy More and all through the morning he found himself having these brief blasts of information about things he should not normally know. The aforementioned blasts came when he saw or heard something that triggered them somehow. He could not explain it or understand how it worked and how he knew what he knew. It was also going to be a difficult day for the Nerd Herd because of a new computer killer virus called the 'Irene Demova'. And on top of everything he had to deal with the obnoxious Harry Tang, who aspired to become the store's assistant manager.

In the meantime, Sarah had recovered sufficiently to drive to her hotel. She was about to go shopping as she felt that retail therapy would be good for her hangover, when her phone rang. It was Graham.

"Walker, secure."

"Graham, secure. Good morning Sarah. We have a situation."

"Can't the local field office handle it?"

"It needs to be handled discreetly, and since you are officially on leave pending a full medical review, you are elected."

"Oh joy. What can I do for you Boss?"

"Yesterday, a rogue agent broke into a secure government facility and stole the data stored in a supercomputer called the Intersect. Check your email later for the complete briefing file. Said agent was shot and killed, but not before sending the data via email to someone in the LA area."

"You need me to identify the LA contact?"

"We know who it is. You have to recover the data if possible. If not, destroy the computer and terminate the mark if he's a threat to national security."

"Understood."

"Sarah, this may be a bit hard on you."

"Why is that?"

"The rogue agent who stole the Intersect was your old partner, Bryce Larkin."

"Bryce?" Sarah's voice quivered. "I can't believe this! For all his faults he was a loyal agent and a good partner. What happened?"

"This is something you must find out Sarah. We don't know."

"What about the mark?"

"The mark has been identified as a resident of Burbank and had a past association with Bryce Larkin. His name is Charles Irving Bartowski." Graham heard a thump as Sarah's phone slipped from her suddenly lifeless fingers and dropped to the carpeted floor. "Sarah, are you still there? Agent Walker, can you hear me?"

"It's… it's got to be a mistake," she stammered after picking up the phone again. "It can't be…"

"What's going on Sarah?"

"Graham, Chuck Bartowski is my boyfriend; one of the nicest, kindest, most understanding men in the world. There is no way he's involved in any kind of conspiracy. He's making $11 an hour fixing computers in a Buy More, for crying out loud! I know him and I know his family! His sister is my doctor!"

"Sarah, this is serious. Since you have current contact with the mark-"

"It's Chuck! HIS NAME IS CHUCK BARTOWSKI!" Sarah screamed into the phone.

"Your mission is to recover the Intersect and ascertain how Mr. Bartowski became involved in all this. I'm sorry Sarah, but nice guys aren't usually sent government secrets. If he runs kill him."

"If… if he's just an innocent bystander?"

"The possibility that the Intersect data was sent to him by mistake has been considered along with every other contingency. Handle it any way you see fit, but be discreet about it. An NSA agent is already over there."

"Anyone I know?"

"Beckman's sent Casey."

"Casey? The man is a burnout!"

"He's a killer, Sarah, cold school."

When Graham ended the call, Sarah just sat there in a daze. Just when she was getting her life back on track, with a good man by her side, it was all coming apart. It was all the fault of one person: Bryce Larkin. She was sure that if he wasn't already dead she'd hunt him down and kill him herself.

Reluctantly, she went into agent mode, studied the file Graham had sent her, gathered her gear, put on a form fitting body armor vest and drove to Echo Park, where she parked the Porsche away from Chuck's apartment complex. She knew Devon and Ellie were at work, as were Chuck and Morgan. She was about to pick the lock on the front door, when she remembered the Morgan Door. Thankfully, Chuck had forgotten it unlocked. Entering his room, she made a beeline for the computer. Slipping on a pair of dark glasses as a safety precaution, as per Graham's instructions, she tried switching the computer on. Nothing. It was dead. Her nose caught a whiff of something that smelled like a burnt toaster. She sniffed the computer case. Yes, it was coming from there, which meant that at least the power module was fried. She quickly removed a side panel and examined the innards. All the hardware was gone, fried like the power module, beyond repair. She had just replaced the panel when she heard Ellie's voice in the courtyard and decided to make a quick getaway. She hadn't expected anyone home so early, but she couldn't have known that another doctor had asked Ellie to switch shifts and that she had agreed.

"Graham, the computer was fried, destroyed. It's beyond repair."

"I see. Stand down Sarah. The ball is in the NSA's court now. You did what you could."

"But what if there is an external drive? I can find it!"

"Sarah…"

"Just give me another twelve hours, OK? Please, for me?"

"I won't be able to help you if it goes south."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N (1): **I decided to jump the gun and post the final chapter early.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Sarah waited patiently in the strip mall parking lot behind the wheel of her Porsche. She had chosen a spot that allowed her to observe the Buy More. She kept thinking about her assignment. By all rights Graham should have pulled her out of it the moment he'd found out she'd been compromised with a man who was now a mark. But Graham was a cunning man too. He knew how she would react if it turned out that the mark was a traitor, feelings be damned. In fact she would take such a betrayal personally. She checked her watch again. Chuck would be finishing his shift in a couple of minutes. She got out and hurried to the store. She approached the Nerd Herd desk. Chuck was there and when he saw her he gave her his biggest, brightest smile, which she could not resist returning.

"Hi Chuck."

"Sarah, what brings you here?"

"I want a quiet evening out with my boyfriend. And I happened to be nearby, so I decided to come and pick you up from work."

"Way to go dude," Morgan told Chuck.

"Thanks buddy. Sarah, I still got some stuff to take care of here. Why don't you go and wait for me at my place? I won't be long, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise," she said and lightly kissed him on the lips. She turned and left ignoring the stunned and awed looks on the faces of Chuck's coworkers.

"What is she doing here?" Casey mused aloud, seeing a familiar looking blonde exiting the Buy More.

"Excuse me sir?" The question came from one of the NSA agents sitting with Casey inside the black Suburban.

"I know that CIA skirt."

"You think she's after our mark?"

"I don't believe in coincidence. Anyway, I repeat that Chuck Bartowski is your mark. NSA Director wants him with a pulse. Till we find who he's working with and what he knows, he lives. Same goes for her. We'd better cover all bases."

Chuck went home, where Sarah was waiting with Ellie and Devon. He was greeted with an excited squeal by his sister.

"Chuck, about time you got here. Sarah's waiting for you."

"I know sis, I told her to come here in the first place. Hi Captain! Sarah, give me a few minutes to change and we'll be on our way."

"Take your time Chuck."

"I've picked out a shirt for you little brother," said Ellie.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You look great in that shirt Chuck," Sarah said approvingly when he emerged from his room and found the girls talking in the kitchen where Ellie was preparing a light dinner for herself and Devon. Sarah was by now thinking that the CIA might have made a mistake. Chuck was not deviating from his normal routine and there was nothing to indicate that he was in cahoots with Bryce or anyone else. No, there was no way this man was a traitor. There had to be something else.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked.

"By all means. Ellie, Devon, see you later."

"Have fun guys," Devon said. He was about to remind Chuck to use protection as it appeared that he would be getting lucky tonight, but a glare from Ellie silenced him.

Chuck and Sarah went to a quaint little Tex-Mex restaurant for dinner. He was so happy to be with her that he did not notice she was rather tense. While on the way to a club, Chuck had another flash, as the information recalls were termed. He would learn that later.

In the club, Sarah suddenly noticed several men in dark suits and realized that the competition had arrived. She took Chuck to the dance floor and moved sensually around him, while neutralizing three NSA agents with her knives and sedative-tipped hair pins, the combat moves disguised as dancing. When she saw John Casey's grim face, she dragged Chuck out of the club and towards the Herder.

"Give me the keys to the car Chuck, NOW!"

"Sarah, only Buy More employees are allowed to drive a Herder. Wait, how did you do that?"

"GET IN!" She had seen a huge black Suburban fishtailing around a corner and heading straight for them.

The wild chase through the streets ended when the hulking SUV T-boned the tiny Toyota near an office building. Chuck and Sarah got out and ran towards the building. Sarah managed to disable and stop the Chevy by hitting the button on a guard shack with a throwing knife and activating an emergency barrier, into which the vehicle crashed. She made a call and requested an emergency extraction by helicopter. On the rooftop helipad, she turned to a very frightened Chuck.

"How well did you know Bryce Larkin?"

"Bryce? How… How did you know Bryce?"

"We used to work together at the CIA!"

"The CIA? Bryce Larkin is a spy? Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a SPY?"

"A rogue spy! Did he try to contact you?"

"I haven't heard from Bryce in… Oh, wait! He sent me an email!"

"Did you open it?"

"Uh, yeah, it was a line from Zork."

"A line from what?"

"Zork. It was a video game we used to play. It was a riddle and I solved it and then there were… pictures; lots and lots of pictures."

"You saw them?"

Chuck just nodded.

"Your computer, did you back it up, is there an external drive?"

"It crashed a week ago. Wait, hold on a second. Was I not supposed to look at those pictures?"

"Chuck, I may have to aim my gun at you, so just don't freak out."

"Aim your gun… Why?"

"It's late, I'm tired… Let's cut the crap and give him to me now. He belongs to the NSA." Casey had followed them to the roof.

"CIA gets him first," Sarah snarled, aiming her gun at Chuck. Immediately Casey aimed his at Sarah. "You come any closer and I shoot."

"Sarah, I'm freaking out!"

"You shoot him, I shoot you, then leave both your bodies here and go out for a late snack. I was thinking maybe pancakes."

Chuck had had enough and bolted. "Chuck, NO!" Sarah yelled, mindful of Graham's order to kill Chuck if he ran. A flash stopped him in his tracks.

"They're gonna kill him!" Chuck said.

"Kill who?" Casey asked. Quickly, Chuck gave them a summary of the day's flashes and what they meant: There was a bomb planted in the hotel across the street to kill an Army General who would be addressing a conference.

"He was working with Bryce!" Casey concluded, now aiming at Chuck.

"NO! He opened Bryce's email!" Sarah said, her gun aimed at Casey's head. "Chuck, those pictures you saw were encoded with secrets, government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them," she explained.

"There were thousands of them."

"Wait a minute… You're telling me all of our secrets are in his head?"

"Chuck is the computer, Casey!"

"What did you say, what does this mean?" Chuck was shocked, to say the least.

"Chuck, I need you to listen to me, you have to tell us where this bomb is."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"You said there was a bomb. Is there time to stop it?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No," Casey said, "we're the good guys; we are paid to stop bombs from exploding."

"Look, I can't… I can't help you. I really wish I could, but I can't! Call Bryce. He's the one who can save the day."

"Bryce is dead, Chuck," Sarah said. "He died sending those secrets to you."

"Bryce… Bryce is dead?" Chuck shared a sad look with Sarah. Casey fired a shot in the air to get their attention back.

"Yeah, and he's gonna have a lot of company unless you start talking, so pretty please. Can we defuse the bomb now?"

"According to the schedule, the General is already on the stage."

What happened next was a blur. Chuck, Sarah and Casey raced to the hotel, found the bomb and Chuck used the Demova virus to disable the computer that controlled it. When it was all over, Sarah and Casey got in an argument about Chuck's fate. Sarah wanted to keep him with his family and friends, while Casey wanted him taken to a secure government facility post haste.

Chuck told them in no uncertain terms that he wanted his family and friends out of all this and that since he was the one with the secrets in his head, the agents would have to listen to him. He then left them to settle it between them. Finally, Sarah and Casey came to an agreement, after consulting with their respective bosses.

Somehow she had managed to convince Graham that her intimate relationship with the asset, as Chuck's new status was now officially classified by the CIA and the NSA, would be advantageous to the mission, both in protecting him and in securing his cooperation. And in turn Graham had prevailed upon Beckman and gotten her to agree with this point of view. It had taken some convincing, but to him it had been well worth it.

"OK, Walker, any ideas as to where Bartowski is now?"

"I think I know where he is."

"Lead the way. Oh, and, Walker?"

"Yes?"

"You did a good job back in A-Stan."

"You too Casey. Too bad we didn't get Khalid though. C'mon, let's find Chuck."

Sarah knew where Chuck would be. Casey drove them there and they spent the night watching him. At dawn, Sarah walked over to Chuck, who was still sitting on the beach, lost in thought. He sensed her presence.

"How long have you been here?" Chuck asked, still looking at the sea.

"All night." She sat down next to him.

"There's nowhere I can run, is it?"

"Not from us. Talk to me Chuck."

"Yesterday, I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers. Now I have one in my brain. And I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me. What are you going to do with me? What happens now?"

"For now you'll go back to your own life, we'll protect you and you'll work with us."

"My sister, my friends, are they in danger?"

"Tell them nothing to keep them safe. I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Yeah?"

"Trust me Chuck."

"Sarah…"

"Chuck, you and Ellie helped me in the darkest days of my life. I am a whole person again, physically and emotionally, thanks to Ellie and you. Ellie helped save my life and you saved my sanity and now I need you to trust me. I'll never let any harm come to any of you, Chuck. I'll never be able to live with myself if anything happens to you."

"Sarah, I want to trust you. It has been the happiest time I've had in years since that first dinner with you and Ellie and Awesome and Morgan. I love you Sarah. In fact it was love at first sight. When you said after the party that I am your boyfriend, drunk as you were, you made me even happier. And especially yesterday when you said that you meant everything you'd said the night before. I need to know. Was all that an act?"

"Chuck, I was given this assignment after I returned to my hotel yesterday. And I meant everything I told you about us. I want us to be together. I'm a spy, Chuck, and the cardinal rule is that spies don't fall in love. But I wasn't a spy when I met you. I fell for you after you fixed my computer and before we watched that movie after dinner. So yes, I love you too Chuck. I may be a spy again now, but I don't want to sacrifice what we've got, not for the job. I've seen first hand how easy it is to lose things taken for granted, to lose the chance to do some things I want in my life because I've always been putting the job first. I was fortunate to get a second chance and I will never make the same mistake again. I want it all, Chuck, and that includes you… us." There was a fire burning in her eyes and conveyed her feelings better than words could ever do: sincerity, affection, love, desire, even some sadness for Chuck's plight and also determination to make their relationship work.

"Sarah, wow, this is the longest speech I've ever seen you give."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said smiling. They rolled on the sand kissing, not willing to let go of each other. When they came up for air, they just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were about to kiss again, when Chuck bolted upright.

"Oh crap, Ellie!"

"Chuck?"

"I've been gone all night. She must be worried sick."

"Come on," she said, rising to her feet and picking up her high heeled boots. "Casey's got a car, he can drive us."

They went holding hands to where the NSA agent was impatiently waiting by the car, arms crossed.

"Well? Did you two sort out your lady feelings?"

"That's none of your business, Casey," she said.

*grunt* (I'm not paid enough to be babysitting a lovestruck CIA skirt and her geek boy toy)

Casey drove them back to Echo Park. Sarah kissed Chuck goodbye and went to file her report. When Chuck entered the apartment, a frantic Ellie intercepted him with Morgan in tow.

"All night? You know how worried I was? I called Morgan. Can you imagine that? I even called Morgan!"

"Dude-"

Chuck interrupted them by pulling them both into a big hug. Captain Awesome saw the scene as he was leaving for the hospital.

"Group hug, huh?" He hugged all three. "Awesome!"

Later, Chuck was in the Buy More and submitted an application for the assistant manager's position. Big Mike also told him to go train a new guy, which Chuck thought would be fun. Imagine his surprise when said new guy turned out to be Major John Casey, USMC/NSA. And there was a sweetly smiling Sarah Walker doing her shopping in the store too. The ring she was wearing caused Chuck to flash on part of her file (it had been put back in the system when Graham reinstated her on a provisional basis after she had regained full use of her legs).

"Don't freak out," Chuck told himself.

The following morning, after he and Morgan watched Casey apprehend a shoplifter, Chuck took a look around the plaza. He did a double take when he saw Sarah in front of the Wienerlicious, wearing the employee's uniform for that place which consisted of a short red skirt, black girdle and a cute white top with little buttons and a nametag. Her hair was in pigtails and she was also wearing a hot dog necklace. He waved at her and she waved back. He went to see her on his lunch break. She was desperately trying to clean up a mess of burnt food when he entered.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I work here now, Chuck. For surveillance, it's just a cover," she said, tossing a pair of tongs into the sink and coming around the counter to greet him.

"Well, you look amazing regardless," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"I don't know about this. I'm a terrible cook and I smell like sausage."

"Ellie could help; I bet she can teach you a few things about cooking."

"I'll definitely need her help if I don't want to get fired from this place." She then took his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it. "As for the smell, I think I could use your help to wash it off of me in the shower," she said in a husky voice. "But for now, can I get you a corndog? You'll need the energy."

"*meep* Sure, thanks," he managed to squeak out.

**THE END**

Postscript

John Casey was returning to the Buy More from Lou's Deli after buying a pastrami sandwich, which he was planning on enjoying in the employees' break room when he happened to glance towards the Wienerlicious. The scene inside the hot dog place made him grunt (Moron's gonna get lucky tonight). Normally he would consider his partner's behavior as being very unprofessional, but by now he had learned what Walker had recently been through, so he could not really hold it against her, or the asset. He was not one for lady feelings, but he was capable of some empathy. As he was about to enter the Buy More, Morgan came up to him.

"Hey John, have you seen Chuck anywhere?" The question was answered when Casey jerked his thumb in the direction of the Wienerlicious. "I see, thanks John," said Morgan, "I'll see him later for some CoD."

*grunt* (Fat chance, imbecile)

"Excuse me?"

"I think your stupid games will be out of the question for tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Bartowski's gonna need a walker when Walker's through with him," Casey answered knowledgeably.

"Huh?"

"They'll be having intercourse, idiot."

"Oh, I see, say no more. Good for them." Morgan was really happy for his best friend. Call of Duty could wait.

* * *

**A/N (2):** That's all folks. Thanks for reading.

I'm glad to see from your reviews that you enjoyed it.


End file.
